


New Year’s Kisses Are For Everyone

by itsyaboirobin



Category: Time Bombs (Podcast)
Genre: LGBTQ, M/M, Men Loving Men, Multi, OT3, Podcast, Polyamory, THEYRE SO CUTE, Time Bombs Podcast, Time:Bombs, i love them, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyaboirobin/pseuds/itsyaboirobin
Summary: In case anyone was wondering about what happened to our favourite trio after they all got drunk on New Years Eve, and after Midland finally gets off probation.
Relationships: Mark Midland/Robert L Hansen, Mark Midland/Simon Teller, Simon Teller/Mark Midland, Simon Teller/Robert L Hansen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	New Year’s Kisses Are For Everyone

The midnight’s warm wind and navy sky joined in on their celebration, with spectacular firework displays dancing to the shitty pop songs playing on Bob’s radio. Simon had his elbows resting against the railing right beside Midland. They were closer now. Closer than before and closer than they’d ever thought to be, with their hands and shoulders pressed together, sending electric shocks down Simon’s arm. He looked down at Midland, wondering if he could feel it too. RB snuggled up beside Midland, though he couldn’t possibly be too cold with that luxurious fur coat he had on. 

“Finally off probation, huh?” Simon smirked, and RB admired the wrinkles under his eyes. Simon always had a tired look to him, even when he had a decent night’s rest. It was strangely charming in a way. Or, at least, Bob had thought so. 

Midland took a small sip out of the bubbling can of off-brand beer and let it buzz down his throat. His cheeks were flushed and his jet-black hair blew messily in the breeze. Slowly, Midland curved his arm around RB’s waist, pulling him into his side. Midland couldn’t tell if it was his instincts or the alcohol talking. Or both. Regardless, he let it happen. 

Simon glanced between the two of them wearily before shuffling over, leaving a small gap between his and Midland’s elbows. Their pinkies were only just touching now. 

“Where are you going?” Midland slurred, hooking their fingers together. Simon stammered as his cocky facade crumbled. His pale skin had now turned a vibrant scarlet which reached his ears and neck. Midland squeezed Simon’s hand gently, being careful not to put pressure on his burns. He pressed a soft kiss on the inside of his wrist and Simon thought for sure he was going to explode. 

“I’m sorry.” Midland whispered and RB pecked his cheek. 

“It’s not a big deal. Just a little burn.” Simon managed to say. Midland brushed the hair out of his eyes and thought about joining his freckles to create constellations. Simon was covered in freckles and Midland loved it. If he wasn’t reasonable, he would kiss all of them, one by one. 

“Boss.” Midland reached up and held his cheek like he was made of glass. Simon let him, because he wanted Midland to hold him, and because it felt right. It sent butterflies diving into his stomach and crashing into his chest and Simon wouldn’t want it any other way. Midland’s brilliant blue eyes were filled with curiosity and warmth as he held Simon’s gaze for not a moment too long. Bob had his arms wrapped around Midland’s front, cuddling into his back comfortably. 

“Midland.” Simon hummed. Midland twisted around on his heel so he could accept RB’s lips on his. Bob pulled back gently, eyeing Simon with a small smile. 

“I’ll give you two a moment.” 

A thousand invisible vines strangled Simon’s heart like a boa constrictor would kill its prey. It crushed him and the pain was beginning to become too much to bear. Midland had his eyes on him, only on him, but Simon bit his tongue. Was Midland thinking of him, or was he just looking at him? The difference was crucial. 

“So you and Bob.” Simon started bitterly. Maybe the alcohol had started to take its toll on him. 

“What about it?” Midland blinked his pretty eyelashes and relaxed his soft jaw. It was all too much for Simon. 

“It’s…” But what is he supposed to say? What is anyone supposed to say in that situation? 

Before Simon could decide on anything, Midland swung his arms around his neck, connecting their lips to form a perfect heart. And for a moment, everything is perfect. Midland is kissing him. He’s kissing Midland. Simon Teller is kissing Mark Midland. It doesn’t even sound real. Midland’s insides buzzed and he pulled back, flopping his head into Simon’s chest to hear his heartbeat. 

“Happy New Year.” Midland linked their fingers together. 

“Happy New Year.” Simon said. But he still didn’t understand. Midland kissed Bob and vice versa. But RB voluntarily left Simon and Midland alone, knowing full well what (and who) was on his mind. Thinking about it too much made Simon’s brain hurt. He needed another drink. He took a swig of Midland’s can and embraced the bitterness. Midland watched him like there was nowhere else to look. Like Simon was the only man in the world. 

“About Bob–”

“We can talk about him later.” 

Midland took one last sip of beer and before the two of them knew it, they were kissing each other again, under a million colourful fireworks and the night’s countless stars. 

Everything was perfect. 

And by everything, he means Midland.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This is my first fic released into the world! I thought it would be fitting to post it on the 1st of January and also it’s something new to start 2021 with! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I know it’s only short, but I hope you enjoy it too! 
> 
> Happy New Year to you all! 
> 
> -Robin


End file.
